


8 Scenarios Where Stiles Said "I Love You"

by just_a_confused_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 8 ways, Angst, Cute, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Stydia, but the rest are fluff, well not really just on 1 and 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_confused_writer/pseuds/just_a_confused_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 different scenarios where Stiles tells Lydia he loves her. Based off of this post on tumblr: http://chickenshit.tumblr.com/post/37446542890</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Scenarios Where Stiles Said "I Love You"

1.  
He was drunk. Totally wasted. He had gone to the bar in hopes of forgetting the strawberry blonde who had captured his heart, but the alcohol had only magnified the pain by tenfold. He missed her so much, even though she had only left Beacon Hills a week ago, without even a goodbye. She didn't even tell him. But why would she, when he apparently meant nothing to her? He loved her, and in his drunken state, he called her to tell her so, only to end up with her voice mail. That didn't stop him, though. He whispered her name, followed by the three words into the phone, his voice slurred and broken. He told her he missed her, needed her, needed her to come back, because she was his tether and he couldn't possibly live without her.  
2.  
Soft, red lips moved against his, and small, perfectly manicured hands were tangled in his hair, tugging at the ends. Stiles had his arms wrapped around the tiny banshee's waist, and he pulled her impossibly closer. He could feel sparks fly around him, pure ecstasy filling his mind, and he was overwhelmed by how much he was in love with her. So he told her so, breathing the three words into her lips, barely a whisper, but he knew that she could hear him. She didn't say it back, though. But that was okay, because he could wait for her. And he would. For Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski could wait forever.  
3.  
It was his first date with Lydia, and Stiles needed everything to be perfect. He bought her flowers and chocolate and took her to a fancy restaurant neither of them were comfortable at. He spent the evening straightening his tie and awkwardly clearing his throat, but somehow it was still perfect. Stiles thought it was because of the fact that Lydia was there. With anybody else, it would've been horrible, according to him. When the evening came to an end, he dropped the strawberry blonde beauty off at her house and kissed her goodnight. He told her he loved her, but he had said it so quietly, afraid of rejection, that he was sure she hadn't heard him. However, it hadn't made the night any less perfect.  
4.  
He waited until she was asleep, counting the spaces between her breaths, to tell her. He nuzzled his face in the place where her head met her neck and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. He whispered the three words into her beautiful strawberry blonde hair. She turned to face him, only to find his eyes closed and light snores coming from him. She turned back around, careful not to wake him. She figured he was just talking in his sleep and got angry at herself for getting her hopes up.  
5.  
They were dancing in the kitchen, the cake mix they were supposed to be making for the monthly pack party forgotten in the center. Stiles twirled the laughing banshee around, so overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked when she was happy that he just blurted it out. " I love you!" Lydia stopped dancing abruptly and looked up at him in shock. "Um, I-uh, I mean-in-in that shirt! Yeah, it looks really good on you! I love you in that shirt. That-that's what I meant." Stiles fumbled, poorly attempting to cover up what he had said. Lydia just scoffed as she leaned up to cup his face and pressed his lips to hers. It was Stiles' turn to be shocked, and he flailed about in typical Stiles-fashion for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around the tiny banshee and pulling her flush against him as he kissed her back eagerly. They eventually pulled away for breath, eyes sparkling and lips swollen. Lydia was the first to speak. "I love you, too, you idiot," she said, and pulled him down to her and claimed his lips with hers once more.  
6.  
He spent almost an hour writing the letter telling her how he felt, how much he loved her, the next contemplating how to give it to her. He could slip it in her jacket-wait no that was creepy. He could slip it in her bag instead-wait no that was even more creepy. He could simply just hand it to her-wait no he'd find some way to fuck it up-by saying something stupid or offensive causing her to run away screaming. Eventually, he just gave up and attached it to the back of one of her drawings, only to have Aiden find it later and for Lydia to read when she got home, a smile lighting up her whole face.  
7.  
A car accident. After everything they had been through, it had to have been a car accident. Stiles rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard, almost getting into a few accidents himself on the way there. When he got into her room, she was asleep, multiple bruises and cuts littering her body, but the most noticeable was a huge gash on her stomach, covered by bandages and gauze. Stiles ran over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He was speechless at first, but then he grabbed her hand and started to speak. "Oh God, Lydia, please don't die. Remember when I said if you died, I would go out of my frieking mind? Well, that's already happening, and you're not even dead. And you're not going to be, you understand? Because you can't die, I won't let you." Stiles paused to take a breath as tears pooled in his eyes and started to roll down his cheeks. "So please, Lydia, please, I'm begging you, don't die. I never even got to tell you-Oh God, Lydia you-you can't die." Stiles whispered the next part, his hands shaking. "I-I love you," he choked, then put his head down on their intertwined hands and let the heart-wrenching sobs take over. Lydia slowly opened her eyes and whispered something. "I love you, too." This was so quiet that Stiles almost didn't hear her. Almost. He whipped his head up so fast, almost getting whiplash as the banshee gave him a shaky smile and slowly lifted a hand to his cheek. She repeated her sentence, louder this time. "I love you, Stiles. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I really am. But I have to see my best friend again. I miss her too much." Stiles looked at her, confusion showing on her face. "Lydia,what-" But he never got to finish his sentence, as her heart monitor beeped once, then flatlined.  
8.  
They were watching a movie, textbooks forgotten on the table. Well, Lydia was watching the movie, and Stiles was watching the strawberry blonde goddess next to him. He was so lost in her beauty that he didn't even know what movie was playing. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and just blurted out what was on his mind. "I love you." Lydia turned to him, shock evident on her face. But Stiles interrupted her, sick of hiding his feelings for so long. "No. Lydia, I'm sorry, but I have to say this. I've been in love with you since third grade, and I still love you, and I'm pretty sure I always will. And I know you probably don't feel the same, but I had to tell you," Stiles said, confidence in his tone. But then he saw that she still looked shocked and instantly regretted everything he had said. He had probably jeopardized their friendship forever. He spoke again, the confidence completely gone from his voice. "You know what? Nevermind, this was a mistake. Just forget I said anything. I'll just-um-I'll just leave," he said, getting up to leave before Lydia spoke. "I love you, too." Lydia blinked, almost like she was surprised she had said anything. But then she stood up, and it was her turn to be confident. She spoke again. "I love you, Stiles." Stiles turned around to look at her, shocked for a second, but then a determined look came over his face, and he cupped Lydia's face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers, and she kissed back with equal fervor. And when Sherriff Stilinski came home later that night to find the two teenagers wrapped in an embrace asleep on the couch, he just smiled and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by just_a_confused_writer, you may remember me from mazriaz's other fic, Like a String Being Cut


End file.
